gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Owayne Karrow
Owayne Karrow, popularly called the Bat, is a major character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons. He serves as secondary antagonist turned true main antagonist of Rience Thalatrix's POV point because of his connections with Lord Salmar Cray during the Ravenfell/Snowfall war. Biography Background Owayne Karrow was born to Lord and Lady Karrow of Mountainhall in the North of Westerose, neighbouring Winterfell and Snowfall and Ravenfell. He was regarded as a genius among his peers in his house, and was valued as such in King's Landing. Very little is known about his life before Robert Baratheon's Rebellion, but it is confirmed that he had an older brother who was to inherit the riches and connections of his house, whom he had killed secretly to ensure his rise to power once he came of age. He came into the employ of King Aerys Targaryen II, the Mad King, before the third season. It is remarked that Aerys had a sort of respect for young Owayne. Owayne intended to use his relationship with the Mad King to fuel his power and influence so he could become a greater lord than that of Ravenfell or Snowfall. However, this plan backfired where, for sheer entertainment, Aerys had his eyes burned out with hot tar. Permanently blinded, Owayne was allowed to serve as Master of Whisperers afterwards, but was forced to use a cane as a means of tracking his way around. Owayne developed a skill for echolocation, though, which he used to greater use than his cane. He sought the name of the man who held him down and burned his eyes out, and 'poetically' had ''his ''eyes burned out with hot tar, before having him impaled on the Iron Throne whilst Aerys was sleeping. When Lord Warren Thalatrix of Ravenfell discovered his plans, and that it would benefit neither side in the war, he sent an assassin to kill Owayne before he became a threat. Owayne, through his secret network of spies, anticipated the assassin and, when the man tried to smother him in his sleep, Owayne broke his neck with his bare hands. During the Sacking of King's Landing, Owayne survived the massacre by discovering a person who looked precisely like him, except for having two eyes - which Owayne mirthlessly remedied - and placed his body, with two swords in his back, at the feet of the keep so that it appeared he'd been killed in the massacre. For good measure, Owayne stole the swords from two members of the Kingsguard, before killing them too. Owayne later escaped from King's Landing and sought refuge in Snowfall, where he served as Master of Coin. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Personality and Appearance Owayne Karrow is a very thin man, but surprisingly strong with a tangled canopy of porridge-grey hair that sweeps over his left eye, and a heavily disfigured face with a multitude of lesions and burn scars. He normally wears a very formal black suit with gloves and carries a black oak cane with a silver pommel for a handle and a silver end. His weapon of choice is a dagger, which he keeps in a sheath in his right sleeve. He is left-handed, but deceptively writes with his right. He has a very silky, manipulative voice. Owayne is permanently blind, but does not conceal his empty sockets - he is remarked to have once had beautiful blue eyes as a young man. Owayne is regarded as a shrewd, cunning, highly intelligent and lethally unpredictable man of untold extremes and immoralities. He has always been ruthless and ambitious, even as a young man - he had his older brother murdered so that his rise to power was quicker at hand once he came of age. Even as a servant of Aerys Targaryen, Owayne exploited and deceived the Mad King brilliantly. He was also extremely resourceful, and after he was blinded by the Mad King he quickly learned echolocation to navigate easier than with a cane, but he still carried the cane to feign weakness. Coming from a relatively sub-standard House has led to Owayne being obsessed with developing into a financially and in terms of reputation. He was ambitious enough to try and deceive every figure of superiority that he served under in his life, exploiting one man after another in order to rise up the food chain. Owayne had the fatal weakness of being completely aware of his own intelligence, believing that his intelligence was a gift from the Gods with which to usurp and conquer any man who dared be superior to him. He was deceptively charming towards people he wanted to manipulate, but often resorted to knocking them off their pedestal when he had no further use for them. Owayne is a sociopath with an insightful, if not nihilistic and extremely warped view of the world, believing that the world is full of oxymorons - people who enjoy pain so long as it is not theirs, who adore looking down upon the unfortunate so long as they are not one of them. He is normally very reserved, sophisticated and regal in manner, but his silky voice is just a conduit for a malignant and twisted mindset - even when he is threatening someone, he remains absolutely calm throughout. He does not react with surprise, frustration, anger or terror, claiming that he and fear are so close they may as well be twins. A cataclysmic mistake that so many people make when concerning Owayne Karrow is believing, simply because he is blind and a recluse, that he is defenceless and subservient as most men like him are expected to be. In truth, Owayne is in fact extremely dangerous and a truly malevolent man, able to influence people with crippling fear simply with his voice. He is emotionally manipulative and, though never ever showing any particular emotions, he is able to casually provoke people against one another with simply a well-rehearsed speech and psychological implications that will cause people to react as he wishes. Owayne is underestimated by most high-ranking people in the North because of his disability and the fact that his house isn't particularly powerful in comparison to Winterfell. This results in him having a devastatingly deep inferiority complex, and also a fatalistic belief that those with power will eventually fall at the hands of those who are beneath them. This is hypocritical to a fault, because his true goal is to rule the North and he doesn't appear to realise that his own theory might backfire in his face. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Major Characters Category:Nobles Category:Villain